


Beautiful Scars on Critical Veins

by spaceflowrr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Padfoot - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Prisoner of Azkaban, Sad Remus Lupin, Sad Sirius Black, Self-Harm, The lost years, everyone is very sad, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceflowrr/pseuds/spaceflowrr
Summary: Sirius Black finds Remus Lupin a lot more broken than expected.Or: Sirius checks up on Remus after he escapes Azkaban.





	Beautiful Scars on Critical Veins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #wolfstar introvert prompt
> 
> The prompt: First Sight
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Substance/Drug Abuse, Implied Self-Harm/Suicide Attempt
> 
> Title taken from All Time Low's song, Kids in the Dark

 

It wasn’t until Remus had reached for a cardigan that Sirius realised he was crying. Remus shivered, swaying slightly before falling onto his chair. Sirius watched in ernest, keeping his rugged, black-haired silhouette safely from Remus’ view. He doubted that Remus would be able to see him anyway, that’s if the empty bottles were anything to go by.

He quickly returned his gaze to Remus, who was now fumbling around in a box beside him. Sirius’ heart entered his throat as Remus rolled his cardigan sleeve up past the crook of his arm, revealing a multitude of scars. Sirius knew instantly that theses weren’t from his monthly transformations.

Diverting his attention away from Remus’ wrists, he tried to focus on what Remus was holding. The angle Remus was sat in, however, had obscured most of Sirius’ view. He could see Remus tying something tightly around the skin above his elbow. Sirius squinted; it was Remus’ old Gryffindor tie.

Becoming increasingly apprehensive, Sirius barked, which attracted Remus’ attention toward his direction. It was at this point that Sirius had first sight of what Remus was doing. Remus’ left fist was clenched and, in the other hand, Remus was clutching a syringe.  
Remus paused momentarily, shaking, before he returned his attention to his arm.

Sirius shrank into himself, letting out soft whines. He didn’t think seeing Remus after his Azkaban escape would’ve been easy, but he didn’t expect to see Remus in this state. Sirius took one last look at Remus through the window before he turned back and headed off towards the forest.

Remus glanced again at Dumbledore’s letter, that was resting to his side, before he let his head lull back, tears still ghosting down his cheeks.


End file.
